LAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS DE LA VIDA
by Yuuki Hasunohana
Summary: Romanticismo, yaoi y un toque erótico.


Antes de iniciar mi segunda historia, quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron mi primera historia (El secreto de un diario), aquellas personas que están leyendo esto y saben que me refiero a ellos y ellas, gracias por haberme dado sus comentarios y demás consejos para mis historias, gracias por decir que tengo imaginación en cierta manera eso me animo aún más para seguir escribiendo, en muestra de mi agradecimiento dedico esta segunda historia a esas personas quienes son de mi entera confianza.

GRACIAS -Yuuki Hasunohana-.

LAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS DE LA VIDA

PRIMERA PARTE

En esta nueva historia, el protagonista es Kedaka-san (nobleza), kedaka vive con sus padres es un gran hijo, sus padres no tienen queja de él, kedaka tiene un lema "Vivir la vida en toda la extensión de la palabra VIDA". Kedaka tiene una enfermedad cardiaca sufre de arritmia por esta enfermedad kedaka tiene trastornos cardiacos frecuentemente por esta razón a kedaka-san le gusta disfrutar cada día como si fuera el ultimo. El doctor que lo ha tratado desde pequeño cuando le detectaron la enfermedad se llama Jishin-sama (confianza), jishin-sama conoce a kedaka desde que tiene cuatro años cuando le detectaron su arritmia, Jishin-sama es divorciado, tiene 35 años y considera a kedaka como su hijo, Kedaka tiene 15 años y dos veces a la semana debe ir a visitar al doctor Jishin-sama para que lo examine.

Un día durante invierno Kedaka-san se preparó para ir a la escuela pero de camino, el viento se llevó su bufanda, dejando su pecho desabrigado estaba empezando a nevar y hacia mucho frio, Kedaka empezó a sentirse mal alcanzo a llegar a la escuela pero al subir las escaleras su corazón tuvo un terrible ataque de arritmia y se desmayó mientras subía las escaleras lo que le causo un terrible golpe en su nariz su brazo y además tenía el ataque a arritmia. El doctor Jishin se encontraba leyendo el periódico del día con una taza caliente de café en eso lo sorprendió ver entrar a kedaka por urgencias con su ataque de arritmia y su rostro sangrado, el doctor salió corriendo a atenderlo cuando lo vio en a camilla el Doctor Jishin-sama tomo la mano de kedaka-san su piel estaba helada pero esa no era la preocupación del doctor ni siquiera la arritmia la preocupación del doctor era que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con un sentimiento de angustia y amor combinados sin saberlo el mismo Jishin-sama su corazón sentía un enorme amor por Kedaka-san. En medio de la angustia kedaka-san abrió sus ojos y vio a Jishin-sama angustiado por él y de pronto kedaka-san dijo:- Soy feliz cuando te veo-. Después callo inconsciente cuando Jishin-sama escucho estas palabras su corazón latió aún más rápido y de repente su angustia se convirtió en ceniza.

Atendieron a Kedaka-san,se rompió el tabique de su nariz, también su brazo izquierdo y su arritmia fue estabilizada. Cuando kedaka-san despertó lo primero que vio fue a su doctor Jishin-sama, estaba recargado contra el borde de la ventana mirando el paisaje urbano y tomando una taza de café caliente. Jishin-sama volteo a mirar a Kedaka-san y su corazón latio aún más fuerte de ver esos ojos brillantes y perdidos observándolo eran los ojos de kedaka-san, jishin-sama se dirigio a la camilla y se sentó a un lado y dijo:

-Cómo te sientes kedaka-san?

Kedaka respondió

-Mejor que ayer. Como acto seguido kedaka suspiro y miro fijamente al doctor,jishin-sama sonrió al ver aquella hermosa mirada y dijo:

-Kedaka-san tienes que ser más cuidadoso, por favor abrígate, por tu ataque de arritmia es que estas tan mal en esta camilla.

Kedaka-san dijo:

-Esta mañana camino a la escuela perdí mi bufanda por el viento y hacia mucho frio y pensé que no era un problema, pero cuando llegue a la escuela y subí las escaleras sentí que mi corazón no respondida me sentí angustiado y no recuerdo más. Después de eso creo que desperté en la camilla y dije algo que no debí haber dicho y ahora estoy aquí.

El Doctro Jishin-sama sonrió muy tranquilamente en cierta manera a Kedaka-san le gustaba ver esa sonrisa tan tranquila, tan elegante y tan dominante.

El Doctor Jishin respondió:

-Bueno si te refieres a lo que estoy pensado creo que lo tomare como un elogio, así que no te preocupes por eso además estabas en un estado casi inconsciente es normal que cosas así pasen.

Kedaka-san se sonrojo demasiado y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras con su mano tapaba su boca por el asombro y dificultosamente dijo: Y..Yo…N-No..debí haber dicho eso…. Perdón. Jishin-sama se sorprendió ante tal reacción y dijo: Por qué me dices esto Kedaka-san ¿?! Kedaka-san rompió en llanto y dijo: Es…incorrecto. Dijo eso mientras bajaba su mirada a lo que Jishin-sama tomo delicadamente su rostro miro fijamente a Kedaka-san le gustaba mucho sentir en su rostro las manos tibias y tranquilas de Jishin-sama. A lo cual Jishin-sam dijo: Que es incorrecto kedaka-san?

Kedaka se sonrojó aún más y sus lágrimas siguieron sin control mientras lo miraba fijamente… -CONTINUARA-.


End file.
